A Kiss
by Rosella6199
Summary: Could a relationship bloom after a kiss? A drunk, quick and unintended kiss? A GraLu drabble!


**A/N: **Just another drabble. I thought about writing GraLu, so I tried it out. I hope you'll like it!

…

It wasn't anything major, just a small peck. Quick and it was probably an accident anyway, what was she worrying about?

Lucy Heartfillia was facing a huge dilemma; Gray Fullbuster had… kissed her.

It wasn't anything big and he was drunk but she just couldn't get it out of her head. She had a small crush on him. Who wouldn't if he keeps stripping and showing off his perfectly toned body?

She practically ran away from the scene when it happened and now, she was getting ready to face her nightmares.

"Calm down Lucy!" She shouted to herself, lightly pinching her cheeks, "You can do this!" She grabbed her keys and whip, along with a small plastic jar.

After a longer walk than usual, she finally reached the place that she can call home, the home of all Fairies, Fairy Tail. She took a deep breath in and pushed the doors after a few moments of hesitation. She walked calmly but slowly towards the bar counter and called out to Mirajane, "Mira-san! Can you get me a strawberry smoothie and a glass of water, please?"

"Coming right up!" She shouted in reply. No one at the guild knows about kiss as it happened under her own roof, at her apartment. Gray had knocked on her door, completely drunk, and had nearly fell on her. She then dragged him inside and set him on the couch. When she was about to go to sleep, he pulled her sleeve and their lips met for a split second before he passed out. He was nowhere to be found in the morning, so Lucy guessed that he left while she was sleeping.

Mirajane put two glasses in front of her, snapping her out of her flashbacks, "Day dreaming, Lucy? Maybe about a certain ice mage?" She smiled innocently as Lucy blushed and tried to hit Mira once she asked her questions. Lucy had told her about her crush not long ago.

Soon after a little cat fight between Lucy and Mirajane, Gray had walked through the door. He brought a gloomy aura along with him so no one bothered him, Lucy's blush intensified and she turned away from the door to hide it but it was futile as Gray was already stalking towards her, "Mornin' Luce." He greeted grumpily, dropping his head onto the counter as soon as he sat down.

"Good morning, G-Gray," It didn't seem like he noticed her red face, so she sighed and tried to get her expression under control. Mirajane giggled at the scene and walked away so that the two mages were left alone.

They didn't speak, Gray was complaining quietly and Lucy quickly finished her smoothie, "Uhm, Gray?" She asked as she poked his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, still in his groggy mood.

"Here," She placed the plastic jar that she brought from her home and the glass of water than Mirajane had gave her earlier, "It's some aspirin for your hangover." She mumbled.

"Oh, thanks!" He accepted the things and opened the jar, immediately downing a pill, "How'd you know I had a hangover?" He asked.

"You showed up at my house all drunk and slept for a bit, remember?"

"Oh right! I remember now," Lucy prayed to whatever god is up there and hoped that he wouldn't recall the kiss, "Oh! And I kissed you!" Once the words left his mouth, all of the attention was now fixed on the two of them.

"Shhh!" Lucy felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and grabbed Gray's arm and pulled them both outside.

"What?" Gray scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't supposed to say that?"

"No! You weren't!" Lucy exclaimed, running a hand down her face.

"I thought you would be okay with it, I mean," Gray swallowed and took a breath in, his actions making Lucy nervous, "I-I like you…"

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Lucy shouted in joy and surprise, "You… Y-you really like me?"

"Yeah," Gray said, "I got drunk just to work up the nerve to confess and all."

"So that was why you showed up at my house…" Lucy smiled up at him, practically beaming in happiness, "Thank god," At her words, he looked at her in confusion, "I-I like you too…" She whispered, looking down to hide her flushed face.

He chuckled and lifted her head to look into her eyes, after a few moments in silence; he smashed his lips against hers. They kissed passionately, mouths moving together and hands intertwining with hair.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted the moment. They both jumped away from each other and turned to face the speaker.

"Oh, it was just you," Gray said once he saw the pink-haired mage, "He's too dumb to realize what we're doing anyway." He pulled Lucy's body towards him once more.

"W-what-" She was cut off as Gray kissed her once more, her eyes fluttered close. As they kissed, they blocked the entrance to the guild, causing a very irritated dragon slayer.

"Stupid Ice Princess, let me in!"

"What did you say, flame brain?!"

Lucy sighed and walked inside the building, escaping the two best friends as they began to fight.

Some things just don't change.

…

**A/N:** Well then, thank you for reading! Please review to tell me how I did. :D

**Please support my other stories: **_I Tried So Hard__**,**__ Lost__**, **__Dark__** and finally, **__Eclipse._


End file.
